


Birthday Present From a Sportscaster in New York

by shrift



Series: Sports Night Fanworks [12]
Category: Sports Night
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-03
Updated: 2006-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-02 04:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrift/pseuds/shrift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which birthdays at Sports Night continue to be vaguely gay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Present From a Sportscaster in New York

"Happy birthday," Casey said, and stuck an envelope under Danny's nose.

"My birthday isn't until next week," Danny protested, but took the envelope anyway.

Casey sat on Danny's desk. "I know, but you want your present now."

"I do?" he asked.

Casey nodded. "You really do."

Danny ripped open the envelope and pulled out two pieces of paper on heavy stock. He stared them. He stared at them and blinked just in case he was hallucinating, but the words didn't change. "Tom Waits?"

"You're welcome," Casey said.

"Tom Waits," Danny repeated, clutching the concert tickets. Casey patted his shoulder. Danny lurched out of his chair and kissed him, a warm, happy kiss right on the lips. "This may be my best birthday ever."

Casey stared at him. "You kissed me."

"I'm going to see Tom Waits!" Danny crowed. He did a little dance.

"You kissed me," Casey said.

Danny grabbed Casey by the arms. "Casey, I would sleep with you for these tickets."

Silence settled over their office like five seconds of dead air.

"Pretend I didn't say that," Danny said a moment later.

"Okay," Casey said. "Hey, Danny?"

"What?"

Casey looked curious. "What would you do for backstage passes?"


End file.
